Untitled
by tanis19
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Percy discovered his power over water from a young age? This is what happens when he see's Avatar: The Last Airbender and tries to replicate the effects of a waterbender. Rated M just in case.


**A/N: I know that I should focus on my other stories but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and my muse bribed me into doing it and…alright I think that is enough excuses for now.**

**Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Percy discovered his power over water from a young age? This is what happens when he see's Avatar: The Last Airbender and tries to replicate the effects of a waterbender. **

**At the age of 7 Percy sees A:TLA and tries to control water like a waterbender but instead of failing like so many other kids his age it actually works. Now we get to see what would happen if Percy was able use water from a young age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I also don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender because there is a slight crossover with that.**

**A/N: I am using the part where waterbenders can turn water into ice and control that as well. Also I will probably not write Gabe because I hate him too much and I might **_**accidentally**_** have him fall off a balcony or something. So I will probably only write him in if I have Percy make havoc in his life or something. Also another warning is that I might make Percy a little Mischievous and a slight prankster. I mean think about all the pranks he could do with control over water…ohhh the possibilities . Anyway sorry for rambling and on the story goes!**

**Chapter 1**

Percy always had a hard time sitting still and focusing on something because of his ADHD. Even when watching TV if he didn't like something for even a moment then he would change the channel. As the Fates would have it when he changed the channel he just so happened to change it to the Avatar: The Last Airbender cartoon just as it was starting.

It caught his attention like nothing else did when it showed people wielding water like it was nothing.

All he could think was 'that would be so cool if I could do that' and that one simple thought from a child changed everything.

Once the show was over he couldn't wait to see if it was possible to bend the water so he went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub halfway up. Once he was certain he had enough water he stood up and got ready to try a bending stance. He went through the bending stances that he could remember but at the end nothing had happened. The water hadn't moved at all. He was nothing if not stubborn though so for hours he kept trying to make it work but in the end it wouldn't move at all.

He was starting to get angry and thought 'Why won't you just move UP!' and as soon as he thought that the water rocketed up and splashed all over the ceiling.

All Percy could think of though was that it had worked and that it was possible to control the water.

After that Percy swore that he would learn to master controlling the water and become as powerful as the waterbenders on the show.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think by reviewing. If you think it is good and want to read more then let me know or if it could use some improvement. If it isn't to good then I will go back to the drawing board with it.**

**I am unsure of what title to put so in your reviews please give me some suggestions for a title.**

**Also on a completely different note I am creating my own original character so I will put the details down here and tell me what you think.**

**OC Info:**

**Age: 22(he looks younger though so he looks like he is 17 or 18)**

**Name: Tristan**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Hair color: Black with white tips**

**Eye color: Green but with a blue circle surrounding the iris (on a completely random note my eyes are like this and sometimes the blue becomes the dominant color.)**

**Body type: He has a swimmer's build so he is build more for speed and precision than strength.**

**Typical clothes: His clothes are black with dark green trim. I will find a picture and put them up later on.**


End file.
